Sache juste que j'existe
by Hannah Bagans
Summary: Machinalement, elle porta sa main disponible dans ses boucles sombres. Il fut un temps où ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque décolorés. Désormais, c'était une couleur chocolat qui y trônait fièrement. Elle n'était pas peu fière, à ce moment-là. Surtout que qu'elle l'avait entendu dire quelques jours plus tôt que les brunes dominaient le monde
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fiction sur Bates Motel. Je sais qu'il n'y en a pas encore énormément en français sur FF, mais il faut, il faut ! Cette série est géniale, vraiment. Alors non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - sauf l'OC, qui est Jamie et qui se prononce Djaymi ;) - et l'histoire commence au début de la saison 2. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas réellement spoiler ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vue, mais malheureusement, mon histoire va tourner autour d'une GROSSE GROSSE histoire de la saison 2. J'arrête de parler, j'ai encore aucun idée du rating, ceci est simplement le début de mon histoire, un avant gout pour voir si ça plait, la suite sera forcément plus longue. ENJOYZ.

* * *

L'air était frais. Le vent venait faire voler ses cheveux presque machinalement. Le soleil était presque à l'ouest, se couchant et dégageant tout de même une chaleur indescriptible. Elle avait pour habitude de prendre quelques pauses pendant son temps de travail, Madame Bates l'ayant autorisée. Alors, comme un automate, elle tirait les dernières bouffées de sa cigarette, adossée au mur extérieur de l'office en crépis. Au loin, une voiture. Elle écrasa sa cigarette maladroitement contre le mur, et ms'était affolée dans l'office. Assise sur le haut tabouret, elle prétendait parler à quelqu'un au téléphone. La voiture – une berline noire – s'était garée sur les graviers, juste devant. Il était entré, sans même un sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Bien sûr, vous pouvez régler en partant. Oui, à plus tard Monsieur Braham. Oh, salut Dylan.**

_- Salut Jamie. Norma est dans le coin ? _

**- Non, elle est partie en ville pour un rendez-vous top secret. Non désolée, je ne peux rien dire !** , avais-je ajouté, levant les mains en l'air, le regard baissé. **Norma m'a dit que c'était une sorte de mission secrète.** Elle s'était levée du tabouret, s'accoudant désormais à la table haute. **Bon okay, elle est partie faire les courses.**

Il avait simplement étiré ses fines lèvres en un sourire pas tout à fait sincère. Son regard la jugeait désormais, comme s'il était à deux doigts de lui dire quelque chose, sans pour autant vouloir le faire. Il hésita, puis se recula.

_- Dis-lui simplement que je suis passé, quand elle reviendra._ Il reculait toujours, sans la quitter du regard. Il heurta finalement la porte, l'ouvrant légèrement. _Tu as fait une nouvelle couleur ? Ça te va bien._

Puis il finit par sortir tant bien que mal, se déplaçant d'une manière farouche vers sa voiture. Jamie hésitait à son tour. Sa tête lui hurlait d'aller le retenir, mais sa conscience la retenait. Il vendait de la drogue, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il fallait se méfier…

**- Dylan !** hurla-t-elle finalement. Il s'était retourné, le même micro-sourire figé sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le retienne. Une main posée sur la porte de l'office, moitié dedans, moitié dehors, Jamie avalait sa salive. **Merci…. Pour les cheveux.**

Il ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lui suffisait amplement. Il entra enfin dans sa voiture, et était reparti comme il était venu. Machinalement, elle porta sa main disponible dans ses boucles sombres. Il fut un temps où ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque décolorés. Désormais, c'était une couleur chocolat qui y trônait fièrement. Elle n'était pas peu fière, à ce moment-là. Surtout qu'elle l'avait entendu dire quelques jours plus tôt que les brunes dominaient le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entra dans l'office, tirant avec difficulté sa bombonne à oxygène. Instinctivement, Jamie se leva pour l'aider : elle était visiblement enroulée dans son tuyau. Elle avait l'air secouée, comme si elle avait couru jusqu'ici, en urgence. Son cœur battait à vive allure, et elle avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle. Jamie s'affola et porta presque Emma sur le tabouret, derrière la haute table. La jeune femme la gratifia d'un sourire bête, incapable d'articuler encore. Après quelques secondes à se concentrer sur sa respiration, elle put enfin parler quasiment correctement.

_- Jamie, … Norma et Dylan… Ca fuse, là-haut. Ça va mal terminer… _

**- Il se passe quoi là-haut ? Tu sais quelque chose ? **

_On ne me dit jamais rien ici… Mais j'étais sûr que tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Toi au moins, ils t'écoutent. _

La jeune femme mit un temps à réfléchir aux évènements. Oui bien sûr, elle était au courant de tout dans cette maison, même de beaucoup trop. Mais était-ce une raison pour aller mettre d'autant plus le bordel entre eux ? Décidant d'un commun accord qu'elle devait y aller, et qu'Emma s'occuperait de fermer l'office, Jamie se mit en route, attrapant sa veste en jean au passage. Il faisait frais, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de chopper quoi que ce soit. Elle l'enfila, tout en se dirigeant vers le haut manoir qui surplombait la colline. Et alors qu'elle commençait à gravir quelques marches, une silhouette ouvrit la porte d'entrée, au loin. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le petit parking du motel. Et alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il ralentit.

**- Dylan, est-ce que tout va bien ? **

- … _Oui, parfaitement bien. _

**- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je ne suis pas bête…**

Il avait regardé en l'air, comme si la réponse se trouvait au sein même des étoiles. La nuit était tombée, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Timidement, il enfonça ses mains dans le fond de ses poches, et haussa les épaules.

_- Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'être seul._

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Jamie. Elle aurait voulu comprendre, l'aider. Mais si c'est ce dont il avait envie… Elle se décala lentement du chemin, lui libérant ainsi le passage. Dylan descendit une marche, puis deux, et passant devant la jeune femme, s'autorisa à étirer ses lèvres. Juste quelques micros millimètres bourrés de sincérité, pour une fois. Jamie passa ses deux mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, jugeant nécessaire de ne rien ajouter. Elle le vit au loin monter dans son pick-up, le regard rivé dans sa direction. Il partit, laissant derrière lui un vide immense. Jamie se retourna vers le manoir, et vit la silhouette de Norma à la porte d'entrée. Puis elle rentra à son tour. Jamie avait beau être intime avec eux, il y avait certaines choses qui lui étaient encore inconnues.

Jamie était retourné voir Emma à l'office. Cette dernière était plongée dans son livre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre compte de la présence de Jamie dans la pièce, soudainement.

_- Alors ? _

**- Dylan est partit… Je ne sais pas où il est allé, je ne sais même pas s'il reviendra.**

Et contre toute attente, c'est Emma qui s'avança vers Jamie, et qui la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, sentant les larmes monter. C'était rare que ce soit Emma qui console Jamie. D'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux jeunes femmes en pinçaient pour les frères Massett et Bates. Et elles avaient trouvé le moyen de se réconforter chaque fois.

Elle s'était réveillée tôt, ce matin-là. Comme si elle avait ressenti que quelque chose se passait au dehors. Elle avait pris une douche à la hâte, et alors qu'elle se changeait, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle recouvra sa poitrine d'un simple t-shirt et ouvrit la porte. C'était Emma.

_- Bonne nouvelle : il est revenu. Mauvaise nouvelle : il est en plein coma dans sa voiture._

A vrai dire, Emma n'a même pas eu le temps de terminer ses explications, que Jamie avait refermé la porte le temps de mettre le T-Shirt sur elle convenablement, et elle accourait déjà sur le petit parking en graviers. Essayant de le tirer de là tant bien que mal, Jamie ordonna presque à Emme d'appeler Norma. La jeune fille n'hésita pas un seul instant, et se hâta comme ses poumons la portaient. Et alors qu'elle tentait encore de le sortir de sa voiture, l'appelant parfois par son prénom pour qu'il réagisse, Norman dévalait les escaliers, et l'aida tout naturellement. À deux, ils réussirent à le porter jusqu'à la chambre de Jamie. Ils le posèrent sur le lit. Et alors que cette dernière lui retirait sa veste en cuir, souillée de vomi, Norma débarqua dans la chambre. Et contre toute attente, elle resta plutôt calme. Jamie tenta de le positionner le plus confortablement possible, et lui embrassa le front, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Dylan avait gardé sur ses lèvres le même sourire figé, et remua simplement sa tête à ce contact. Norma la remercia ensuite de ce qu'elle avait fait, et du prêt temporaire de sa chambre. Jamie se retira, posant un dernier regard sur la pièce. Norma, le regard rempli d'amour, enroula son fils dans les couettes du lit dans lequel Jamie venait juste de passer la nuit. Cette simple pensée la fit frissonner. Un jour, peut-être qu'ils dormiront ensembles, le plus naturellement possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Il commençait à remuer, étouffant à moitié dans les draps. Il se réveillait enfin. Doucement, Dylan avait ouvert les paupières. Et alors qu'il tentait de se relever, Jamie fit mine de ranger des affaires dans son grand sac de voyage : elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle l'avait surveillé quasiment la nuit entière, même si c'était vrai. Elle jetait avidement des sous-vêtements, des pulls et tout ce qu'elle trouvait qui pouvait trainer dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre entière. Au fond d'elle-même, elle brulait d'envie de sauter sur le lit, et de lui poser des milliers de questions : ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle prit bien soin de garder le dos tourné, puisqu'elle avait vu son torse nu durant la nuit. Elle voulait comprendre la raison de tout cela, la dispute d'hier soir. En fait, elle voulait tout simplement aider.

_- Tu pars ? _

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle le premier, en fait. Et la question l'avait percutée de plein fouet, comme on se prend une douche froide. Gardant le dos tourné, empilant des t-shirt, elle articula.

- …**. Non, pas pour l'instant. Je cherche quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'appartement. Je range simplement la chambre.**

Jamie entendit du mouvement derrière elle, jusqu'à sentir ensuite de la chaleur dans son dos. Non, elle ne s'était pas retournée, même si l'envie lui brûlait l'échine entière.

_- Tu peux rester, tu sais._

Le souffle chaud, imprégné d'alcool, venait percuter sa nuque, d'un geste destructeur. Elle sentait presque le corps du jeune homme dans son dos, devinant les muscles saillants sous sa peau dorée. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, posa l'autre sur sa hanche. Oui, elle mourrait d'envie de rester. Mais à vrai dire, même si Madame Bates ne lui louait pas le prix plein, ça lui revenait à une petite fortune, et puis, elle bloquait une chambre pour d'éventuels clients. D'un geste incontrôlable, elle se retourna finalement. Elle avait raison : Dylan s'était avancé au point de non-retour. Leurs nez se touchant presque. Comme hypnotisée par cet être merveilleux, elle resta un moment à hésiter, puis finalement :

**- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Tu peux prendre une douche ici, ça ne me gêne pas. **

Dylan s'était mordu la lèvre, alors que Jamie se dégageait vers ce qui lui servait de cuisine. Il parut de même hésiter un instant, puis se dégagea de même, se laissant retomber dans le lit. Décidemment, Jamie souhaitait tout savoir. Lui apportant le verre d'eau au lit, elle prit position de même, repliant ses jambes sous son corps, avide de savoir. Dylan s'était relevé, acceptant le verre sans sourire.

**- J'ai lavé ton T-Shirt, tu t'étais vomi dessus… **

Mais en fait, je n'ai pas envie que tu le remettes, pensait-elle. Liant la pensée à la parole, elle se mit à fixer son torse nu, par petits interstices. Le jeune homme la remercia timidement, l'avait attrapé et passé. Qui serait fière qu'une fille vous lave votre T-Shirt avec les restes de votre repas de la veille dessus ? Personne, même pas Dylan Massett. Puis, un ange passa. Jamie ne paraissait même pas étonné que Dylan ne la remercie pas pour ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle avait l'habitude, à vrai dire. La porte s'ouvrit en trombes. Madame Bates, la bouche en cœur, s'était avancée vers son enfant. Jamie se releva soudainement, effaçant ainsi le maigre espace qui séparait leurs corps. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer des « Pardonnes moi, pardon, pardon. » Et encore une fois, se sentant de trop dans la pièce, Jamie sortit de sa propre chambre, percutant Emma à l'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient étreintes sincèrement, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Et alors que la jeune femme brune s'avançait vers l'office pour commencer son boulot, elle entendit :

_- Jamie attends ! _

C'était Dylan. Cette voix. Cette intonation. Elle se figea, tournant à peine la tête, liant ses mains entres-elles.

- …_. Merci. Merci pour tout. _

Et alors que la jeune femme étira ses fines lèvres en guise de réponse, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son ami derrière elle, puis reprenant sa route, elle jura avoir entendu, comme un murmure qui était parvenu à ses oreilles.

_- Ne pars pas tout de suite. _

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'entendre, elle en était sure.


End file.
